Every Song That Will Stay Unsung
by myrtlenator
Summary: They were living for him as best they could, and it worked." The ten song shuffle challenge for Fred, George, and Angelina. Includes Fred/Angelina when they're at Hogwarts and George/Angelina after the war . Angst, romance, and a bit of crack.


**The meme:**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**

**Title is from "I'm Alive (Reprise)" from _Next to Normal. _**

**I obviously had to write these really quickly and didn't edit them afterwards except to fix typos, so I'm sorry if they totally suck. I arranged them in approximate chronological order; the numbers are the order the songs came up. I included a snippet of lyrics from each song in case you're not familiar with the song. I'm not sure why almost every song is from a musical; I do have regular music on my iPod, I swear!**

**Oh, and the fic for "Sodomy" is pure crack. Feel free to ignore it. (Hey, YOU try writing a serious fic based on that song!)**

"Every Song That Will Stay Unsung"

9. "Dead on Arrival" Fall Out Boy

_No, it's not the last time,  
__'Cause I'd never say no to you  
__This conversation's still dead on arrival  
__And there's no way to talk to you  
__When you're dead on,  
__A rivalry goes so deep  
__Between me and this loss of sleep over you_

As first years Fred and Angelina bickered constantly, and it was stupid. Over anything—Quidditch teams, him wanting to copy her homework, the trick wands he was always planting in her bag. Anyone would have thought they could never get along. But somehow affection grew out of it. Her fierceness made him respect her; his constant attempts to make her laugh eventually wore her down. And somewhere along the line the bickering turned into flirting and the glances turned into kisses. But even though they could both feel the tension and interest sparking between them, neither of them ever quite learned how to express it with words.

* * *

5. "I Want You (She's So Heavy)" _Across the Universe_

_I want you,  
__I want you so bad  
__It's driving me mad, it's driving me mad._

He wanted Angelina. He didn't know what it was about her. Any other girl, he could happily flirt with and leave without a second thought. But his mind kept going back to her and it was kind of driving him crazy.

She wanted Fred. He was everything she loved in her friends—lively, fun, adventurous. But his brother was all those things too, of course. And yet, Fred had captured her attention. Even when he led her on, ignored her, she couldn't deny that she wanted to be with him above anything else.

* * *

10. "Sodomy" _Hair_

_Sodomy fellatio  
__Cunnilingus pederasty…  
__Masturbation can be fun  
__Join the holy orgy  
__Kama Sutra everyone!_

"So how's it going with Fred?" Lee asked her one day.

"Oh lovely," Angelina said. "Except sometimes he wants to do some…rather bizarre things. I don't know where he gets his ideas from."

Lee laughed. "Oh, he has plenty of sources. Believe me, it could always be worse. You _don't _want to know what goes on in the boys' dormitory."

Blushing furiously, she decided she really didn't.

* * *

8. "I'll Cover You" _Rent_

_Live in my house  
__I'll be your shelter  
__Just pay me back  
__With one thousand kisses  
__Be my lover -- I'll cover you_

"Fred," Angelina whispered as they heard the new reports of killings and disappearances. "I'm scared."

"Don't be. You think I'd let anyone do anything to you? No one hurts Fred Weasley's friends. Er, girlfriends, whatever. We'll drop a stinkbomb on You-Know-Who if necessary. We'll be fine. C'mere."

And he kissed her so sweetly that she believed him.

* * *

3. "Rent" _Rent_

_How do you document real life  
__When real life's getting more like fiction each day?...  
__Forces are gathering  
__Forces are gathering  
__Can't turn away  
__Forces are gathering…  
__Draw a line in the sand and then make a stand  
__Use your camera to spar, use your guitar  
__When they act tough you call their bluff…  
__We're not gonna pay rent _

As the world fell apart around them, more dead bodies every day, fear replacing laughter in their friends' faces, Fred and George clung to what they knew. Diagon Alley was changing and they weren't sure they could survive this new world, if anyone they knew would survive the war, but they kept making jokes because it was the only path they could see through the horror. Fight absurdity with absurdity, they decided. They weren't going to give in.

* * *

2. "Empty Chairs at Empty Tables" _Les Miserables_

_Oh my friends, my friends forgive me  
That I live and you are gone.  
There's a grief that can't be spoken.  
There's a pain goes on and on…  
__Oh my friends, my friends, don't ask me  
What your sacrifice was for  
Empty chairs at empty tables  
Where my friends will sing no more._

An empty bed. An extra chair at the table, an extra mug, unworn sweaters with F on the front. They were all that was left of him. How was that worth it? His death was a heroic sacrifice, they all said. But for _what?_

* * *

7. "Dear Prudence" The Beatles

_Dear Prudence let me see you smile  
__Dear Prudence like a little child  
__The clouds will be a daisy chain  
__So let me see you smile again  
__Dear Prudence won't you let me see you smile?_

Angelina could not bear to see George like this, barely living. She wanted to help him, but didn't really know how. And she could not help but think of him in terms of the boy she had loved and lost. So she tried to help him recapture his old self in the only way she knew how. It was probably wrong and all kinds of unhealthy, she realized that, but she didn't care. Because kissing her was the one thing he would admit to needing, the one thing she could provide him. And when they were together, he laughed and smiled in a way she hadn't seen since before the war. As long as it brought him out of the shell he had built around himself, she would do anything.

* * *

1. "I'm Alive (Reprise)" _Next to Normal_

_I'm alive  
__I'm right behind you  
__You say forget but I'll remind you  
__You can try to hide but you know that I will find you  
__'Cause if you won't grieve me, you won't leave me behind_

Fred was still there. George had tried, tried so hard, to leave him behind. Really. But Fred was there. Every night in his dreams, every time he saw Freddy, Angelina could see it killing him. They both knew he had to move on, but didn't know if he ever could.

* * *

4. "Green Finch and Linnett Bird" _Sweeney Todd_

_How is it you sing?  
__Whence comes this melody constantly flowing?  
__Is it rejoicing or merely halloing?...  
__Are you crowing? Are you screaming?  
__Have you decided it's safer in cages  
__Singing when you're told?_

Angelina wondered how he still laughed. He was independent, yes, but he was trapped—by the past. And he knew it. Just like she was, if she was honest with herself. And yet he somehow found joy in the memories that controlled him, in a way. She wished she could too.

* * *

6. "The Song of Purple Summer" _Spring Awakening_

_And all shall fade  
__The flowers of spring  
__The world and all the sorrows  
__At the heart of everything  
__But still it stays  
__The butterfly sings  
__And opens purple summer  
__With a flutter of its wings_

The graveyard was overgrown now, grass and wildflowers almost obscuring the stone. George could have kept the space neat with a simple charm, but he thought the wildness suited it better. H went there less often now, for he didn't need to be there to remember. He remembered every time Freddy and Roxanne laughed, every time Angelina gave him that smile that she had always saved for Fred before. They were living for him, as best they could, and it worked.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review; it would truly make my day!**


End file.
